Strange love
by Jazz upcat4
Summary: A girl called lucy heartfilia goes out with the girls one night and ends up meeting a guy (natsu dragneel) She ends up waking up to the smell of baking and soon thing get complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**About a girl who falls in love with a boy at a night starts developing feelings ...**

It a normal day for Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia is a girl with blond hair and brown eyes she is regular height for a 20 yeahs old girl, and she is wearing her day out fit a tank top light blue, with a mine skirt witch is blue with a whip on the end, that she carries around incas bad thing happen also she has high need black, boots on as well.

The all get up at 6am, get dressed and ready then leave at 7am to catch the train to her job at the lyberry witch starts at is about to lock the door with her bungle of keys so she can go to work when she is stopped in her trackers by a girl with -

Shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colourful bandana around her head. She has brown eyes and she is also small for her height. Age 21. She normally where's her yellow dresses with a wight bow on the front like she is today.

"Levy Mcgarden you scared me!" Said Lucy with a squeal.

"Sorry I didn't mean to its that ..." She stopped when a man walked pass with black hair and a mean gay looking face / clothes on. " levy- chan u there?" Lucy stud in front of levy and waved in her face but there was no replay just a gomles looking zombie stud there " LEVY! " Lucy shouted in her face. Snapping her out her trance "did you see him isn't he gorgest? just..." Lucy sunderly

dragged the girl away saying "come on were going to be late if we don't hurry!"

It was 8:45am when they got to the lyberry. Lucy and levy were both had changed in there uniform, that had a polo top on with a black tights skirt. On the right hand on there polo there was a silver pin saying they worked there and who they were like - Lucy -Levy.

After setting up there store Lucy decided to go and wait in the cafe for a bit since they still had 7 mins left to wait. Levy just went and sat at the till while sorting the cash machine out. Lucy was upstairs in the cafe reading when she heard someone sit in front of her. She peeked up behind her book ready to fling a chocolate chip off her cookie at the person in front of her expecting it to me her best friend, till it was to Lat the chocolate chip hit a pink haired boy who was Leaning back on his char and now on the floor with the distraction of the chip.

"WOW arrrr!?" Soon there was a loud band and the boy look up to see the girl looking at him in a omg face with o no face. " I'm so sorry I...I..I thought u were my friend I'm so sorry please for give me?" She reached out her hand and said " hear let me help you."

The boy took Lucy on her offer and grabbed her hand " thanks " he said with a toothy grin on his face. Just then Lucy soon realised and started questioning how he got in. She said " hey anyway how did you even get in her were not open yet. We don't open to 9am? " " no it is 9:05am now it's pass 9. " the boy looked at her with the most confused face on him. " m you ok? " Lucy was soon running down stairs shouting " o no I'm sorry for what I did I'll make it up next time if we see each over ok? " the boy just stud there in shock and confusion in what he just sore. He decided to shout back to the blond running " ok we'll see ya around "

" levy I'm really sorry for leaving you I was just reading and totally forgot about were I was. " Levy looked at Lucy and smiled " it's ok your hear now but I sore you with that husky gay at the cafe so who is he? " Lucy soon kicked on were Levy was going with this and she plans to put a stop to it. " he's just a customer that's all I kind of mad him fall off his chair that's all. " levy was not expecting that and so she blurted out " you did what! " " he's ok know don't worry I sorted it out. " levy looked at Lucy and searched to see if she was telling the truth. " ok I believe you... So what is he like I mean do you think he looks nice or hot you know." Lucy stop in show of what she had just heard " l..le..levy! I well m. " " come on tell me " " ok he was kind a fit. " Lucy could feel her cheek beet up with embarrassment. " hahaha " " hey stop laughing! " " I can't help it its just your re-action. " Lucy with annoyance just sat in the seat and huffed at he friend in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I hop u like the story so far it's not that good but I'm trying its my first to yeah and I'm hoping u could tell me what u think and get back to me please thanks jazz upcat.**

It was 10am when they hared someone come in and ask if a pink haired person walked in hear. Levy looked up and was shocked when and speechless when she sore the man from before when they were at Lucy's place. " m hello? Are u listening? " he said with a hint of annoyance and confusion in his voice. Lucy heard this and peeked her head round the Connor of the book shelf to see what was happening. She realised what was happening and sore there was a problem " hi can I help you? " she said to the man who was a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, he had red eyes and most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), two on each side of his noise, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each.

" hi I'm Lucy and this is Levy. "

" hi I'm Gajeel Redfox, you haven't seen a guy with pink hair his median night. " Gajeel said questioning them. Lucy put her hand to her chin and stared to think " uhm ah I think he's in the cafe I'll show you where to go come with me. " Gajeel started to walk over to Lucy and they both walked up the stars to the cafe where A pink haired boy was sitting with a bunch of cookies and cupcakes speeded out on the table. " is that him? " Lucy said " ya that's him. Thanks for ya help. " he said as he walk to words him. Lucy was about to go back down stares when she heard a loud shout.

" Wear have you been I've been waging for ages. You were so post to be hear at half nine. " he said with a raging voice. " shut up Natsu. " he sat down beside his friend but Natsu didn't take this in a friendly way and punched Gajeel in the face. There was blood pouring every were. Lucy medially running over and started to shout " STOP! " when she got court and a pull foes punch in the face by Gajeel. Natsu jumping out and court the girl in his arms. " look what you did. " he said before getting help with the people in the cafe. Levy herd the commotion and went to have a look when she sore her friend lying on the floor " omg ( oh my god ) ." Lucy started to wake up to see her friend holding her in her arms and having a go at the two boys Gajeel and Natsu who looked like a middle hight, fit boy with pink, spiky, messy hair and a slit tan skin he has a cheeky toothy smirk. He wore a wight vest on with a flam design on it and a par of black skinny jeans on.

Levy was shouting at then saying " how dear you hit my friend! " " it was not my fault she jumped in front of me. " Gajeel said to her. The three all released a sound of sniggering, as they looked around and found there eyes on the blond laughing on the floor. " hey what you laughing at hu blonde! " Gajeel said with annoyance in his tone. " who you calling tin can. " Lucy was still laughing at this then she herd another voice laughing with her it was Natsu they were both laughing until they herd him ( tut ) at this in annoyance.

Lucy stud back up to go back to work when she felt someone grab her, she turned around to see Natsu holding her there " hey you won't to sit for a bit. " " I've got to go back to work now but mane next time. " she said while she turned and walked a way.

Gajeel started sniggering at this " What! " Natsu said. " nothing, nothing just that you just got stud haha " Natsu just decided to ignore this and turn to look at the stars were she had been walking down. " you have to admit she's pretty good looking and extremely fit and pretty. " Natsu said. " who is?" They both looked up to see a boy with spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular, called gray fullbustter ." No one gray " Natsu says medially " a girl " Gajeel says to him getting a kick off Natsu but just sits there like nothing happened." So a girl what kind of girl were is she huh. " Natsu looks up to see Gray looking around. " she's down stairs the blond one who works hear." Gajeel says getting another kick off Natsu.


End file.
